It Started Out Okay
by Jaacquelinee
Summary: Bella isn't the Bella we know. She is goth. Cullens': still vampires. Bella is over at Alice's house. Edward has some friends over. One of them catches Bella's eyes...but which one? BellaX?
1. The First Sightof Him

This fanfic is about Bella's romance life. Is isn't like Twilight. I had a dream and decided it to be about Bella and Jasper. If you don't like the paring...don't read it. But please don't be too harsh, when I had this dream it was very vivid, and I awoke crying. Read and Review please.

**Disclaimer: **Me: I do not own twilight, the or the characters that are potrayed in this fanfic.

My teddy bear: That is right, my owner.

Me: Whoa?! Did my bear just talk to me?? No more pancakes before i go to bed...

**Bella's POV**

We were at school. Our high school wasn't that interesting; Forks High School. The name is _so_ plain. At least we didn't have to wear uniforms. I was dressed in black head to toe. (A/N: bet you didn't see that coming…punk/emo Bella) But my sweater was lime green, which I didn't really like because it made me stand out. I was wearing a skin tight long sleeved shirt under a black laced corset. My pants were straight legged black jeans. Of course I was wearing Converse. Today my hair was teased very terribly, because I was running late. But with Alice driving, we ended up arriving at school with 10 minutes to spare. I used those 10 minutes to write 1 poem:

Black agony,

Bursting with red fiery anger and words.

Blue sorrow piercing

Through your broken purple heart

Tears run down your face

Your grey soul slowly drifts from your body, and shatters into pieces.

You think you will never see the bright yellow light ever again.

Then the bell rang. I sighed and ran off to first period; English. I particularly loved this subject. We were always learning poetry and plays. The subject passed in a breeze. I was packing up, when all of a sudden, I saw Eric at my desk. As usual, he walked me to my most dreaded subject: Trigonometry. I was pretending to take notes, while I was really doodling on my book cover.

_Just two more classes and it will be lunch. _I thought to myself.

And the two classes did past. Alice was waiting for me at the door. Together we walked to the cafeteria. Alice opened her mouth. I braced myself; I knew what the topic of the conversation would be.

"Bella, you need a boyfriend," Alice finally said.

"Alice, I'm fine single, I don't want to be set up for another date." I replied; the same reply all the time.

"Hmph, fine. But stay at my place since Charlie is away for 6 months," Alice said, looking defeated. But I knew I was no where winning this battle.

I deliberated and said, "Sure, Alice. Your house _is_ better than Charlie's."

She laughed her musical laugh.

It struck me into awe every time I heard it; which was quite often.

The school pasted by smoothly.

After school I told her I needed to pack my stuff. Being Alice, she told me everything was already packed.

"You must've saw me coming then," I accused

"As always," she chirped.

She wound through the forest, like always, very fast.

When we got into her house, I saw Edward; her brother. I wasn't emotionally attracted to him, but his face always took me by surprise. My eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his lips, the straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, and his messy bronze hair. When I looked up to his eyes, it surprised me when he was looking right at me smiling. I looked away and blushed fiercely. Edward laughed. His laugh was just like Alice's; very attractive.

Since I was distracted by his gorgeous face, I didn't notice his friends behind him. There were two of them. One was a laid-back kind of guy, and the other one was just like me. Black nail polish, pale skin, heavy make-up, and we dressed the same too. I noticed him, but he was somewhere else. His eyes were into the sketch book in his hands – which were scrawling over the page flawlessly. When he looked up, I blushed even deeper. He looked back down not even caring that I noticed him.

That got me _**even more**_ into him.


	2. Fine! Be that way!

This is chapter 2

**T****his is chapter 2. I hope you like it. It is very hard trying to remember what your dream was about, so bare (or this bear) with me. And ****Sheena Is A Punk Rocker****, you are probably right. So Bella is now goth..thx! BTW, I liked this format/outline/layout for writing so I chose it. If there is any grammar or spelling errors, I am sorry. I was too tired to go and correct them.**

**Disclaimer:** Me: As you know, I _want_ to own Twilight, we all do, but unfortunately, I **do not** own the amazing Twilight Saga.

My Teddy Bear: Damn right you don't.

Me: I think it happened again, Mr. Teddy Bear talked! And I didn't even eat pancakes! I need a therapist!

**Recap:** Since I was distracted by his gorgeous face, I didn't notice his friends behind him. There were two of them. One was a laid-back kind of guy, and the other one was just like me. Black nail polish, pale skin, heavy make-up, and we dressed the same too. I noticed him, but he was somewhere else. His eyes were into the sketch book in his hands – which were scrawling over the page flawlessly. When he looked up, I blushed even deeper. He looked back down not even caring that I noticed him.

That got me _**even more**_ into him.

**Bella's POV**

Edward smiled politely, and introduced me to them.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Emmett," he gestured to the laid-back looking boy, "and this is Jasper," he gestured to his left.

Emmett held out his hand, and I shook it. Jasper just looked up and nodded. _What a mysterious boy._ I thought.

Emmet seemed interested in me. When ever I looked over at him, he was staring at me. But I just hoped he knew that I didn't like _him._ I liked _Jasper._

After Edward introduced me to them, they walked up the stairs to his room to do "guy stuff".

Alice and I went to her room. I put all my clothes in a spare closet. Yes, a _spare_ closet. Wow, did this girl have a big room!

After putting _all_ my clothes in what in now, _my_ closet, we went down stairs.

We spent a few minutes watching television when Alice said, "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I answered mindlessly.

"I think I need to go hunting. I'll be back in a few hours," she paused, and added, "is that okay with you?"

"That's fine, Alice. Go for as long as you want," at this time I would like to be writing poems. I tried to make my words as true as possible.

Alice believed me and headed for the door. I sighed and went up to _our_ room to get my notebook and a pen. It took awhile for me to search for my book, since my messenger bag is a mess. When I found it, I observed the cover and back of my notebook. The whole thing was personalized with my own stickers and gems and ribbons. The title of the notebook was: If you can read can read this title, then you have the _right eyes._ Of course anyone could've read it. It wasn't like I was a wizard or anything. I felt the need to make my title as mysterious as possible. I sighed over dramatically and headed back downstairs to the couch. I stopped halfway when I saw jasper there. On the couch Alice and I were on before. I gathered my confidence and sat in the single arm chair. Jasper had apparently not noticed my approach. I saw down and started writing the date. Then began writing my poem: Waiting for you and wanting your love...  
But you never came to me  
and I am still waiting until my death...  
But you hate me...  
So I shall kill you...  
And make you suffer...

Kill me...  
Kiss me...  
Bury me...  
But...  
Just look at me...

I couldn't help but to look over at what jasper was drawing. It was absolutely beautiful. For the second in the presence of jasper, I gathered my confidence.

I walked over to the couch and sat beside him. He looked up startled. When he relaxed he nodded, in what imagined as a greeting. I nodded back. He went back to his drawing. After watching him for a few minutes I finally spoke.

"What are you drawing?"

"What does it look like I am drawing?" he replied.

I tried to not to notice the acid in his voice, "It looks like a waterfall in a Japanese background"

"Well you have your answer, don't you?" he retorted.

I finally stopped playing 'miss nice girl', "well you didn't have to give me so much attitude! I was admiring your drawing and you respond me in this type of manner?!"

I saw jasper's face turn soft, when he saw me in tears.

I stormed back up to Alice's room. I heard jasper say something like "Wait! Bella, I didn't mean to!"

Few seconds later, I didn't hear Alice come back from her hunting, but I _did_ her Alice screaming something to jasper.

It was something like this: 'what did you say to her?!' Alice demanded.

'I was giving her attitude because I didn't like being disturbed when drawing.' Jasper said; his voice trembling.

'You could have just said that!' Alice yelled back. 'Now she is crying her soul out up stairs! She is very sensitive, if you haven't noticed!

'I didn't mean to…I…' he stumbled.

Alice groaned and came upstairs.

She came in and saw me in a corner with my head between my knees sobbing hopelessly.

She asked, "Hey Bella, how you holding up?"

I looked at her and she somehow saw the answer plain on my face.

Alice went back downstairs, to yell at jasper some more I was assuming.

**How did you like it? It took me awhile to write this because I was listening to music at the same time; Cinema Bizarre to be exact. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Much Appreciated!**

**With love,**

**--Jaxkiiey Whitlock Law**


	3. Bella's Dream

**Here is the update! Tell me if it is good okay? Or else I won't continue. I want at least…umm…5 review for it. Please I need the encouragement to go on!**

**Disclaimer:** NO! I don't OWN Twilight! Stop bugging me about it!!

**Recap:** She came in and saw me in a corner with my head between my knees sobbing hopelessly.

She asked, "Hey Bella, how you holding up?"

I looked at her and she somehow saw the answer plain on my face.

Alice went back downstairs, to yell at jasper some more I was assuming.

**Bella's POV**

I heard Alice approach jasper, which is pretty weird since vampires are supposedly to be extremely quiet. I sobbed till my eyes started to hurt from the constant rubbing I was doing. When I thought I wasn't going to cry anymore, I picked up my notebook and started to write a poem.

You and That Girl

The pain inside is burning her

Why can't you let her be?

Can't you see what remaining what you signify?

It means she would die

Die for you

And what do you do?

You stare

You don't even care

You stare

Stare at the girl you left scars with

The scars that will never heal

The tears

The tears that fall

Fall for you

Hazel eyes

Once hazel but now red from crying

Red from shedding tears

Now, every night

Around 13:09

You hear screaming

Non-stop for hours and hours

Months later,

You still remember that girl

The girl you tore apart

That girl that now lays at rest

In a field of black roses

For you.

While I was writing, I saw my tears soak though my pages I was writing upon. It was like in the tears you saw what I was feeling. The salt water literally turned black once it hit my pen's ink. I went onto the bed, put the notebook under my pillow and cried myself to sleep. As I drifted to sleep, I saw him.

_My Dream:_

_I was at a local café, when I spotted jasper sitting alone, like me. I told myself I was going to finish my coffee and cookie and then leave. I brought out my notebook and started to compose a poem. I was lost into my words that I didn't hear him approach. I saw someone sat down and it startled me when he said my name._

"_Bella?" he had said._

"_Umm…yeah jasper?" I asked still __startled._

_He seemed pleased. "Do you want to go to the movies after you finish, and maybe you can come to my place? I have something I wanted to show you."_

_I wasn't startled anymore, I was excited! "Sure, just let me finish my coffee."_

"_Of course." He said politely._

_I literally chugged my coffee down and put my notebook in my messenger bag, and we headed off._

_I told him I didn't have my car with me._

_He laughed and said, "Ha-ha, don't worry, come take a ride with me" He winked at me._

_I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks. He laughed again. His laugh was nothing like Alice's; his laugh was __**human**__. (A/N: betcha didn't cee that. Jasper a human..Maybe you did xS) When we reached his car. I felt my jaw drop with a pop sound. His car was…was…sexy! It was a metallic blue Porsche! When I got in the exterior smelt amazing! The purring sound of his car was like a lullaby. It was so peaceful compared to my truck's roar. We reached the movie theatres around 1:00 pm. we saw the movie, "the Nightmare before Christmas" I found it funny when he did the "pretend-to-stretch-and-over-the-shoulder move. I smiled up at him and cuddled closer. When the movie ended it was still only 3:00 pm. When we got out he asked me,_

"_Do you still want to go to my place?"_

_I stumbled to say, "__Yeah I still wanna go."_

_He smiled as we got into his car. We drove to his house in silence. It wasn't a long drive. When we got to his house I was quite amazed. He lived in a town house. (__Of course he still lived with his parents) his parents were out this weekend so he lead me straight up to his room. The whole house was clean. With no dust __**at all**__. I was a bit freaked out! When we went up the stairs to jasper's room, I immediately calmed down. His room was a mess, just like mine! When I first went in I first saw all his drawings and in the corner a guitar. He was busy searching for something._

_So I asked, "Do you play guitar?"_

_He chuckled, "yeah I do. In fact, that is what I wanted to show you."_

"_Oh really?" I was flattered now._

_He led me to his __**giant**__ bed and I sat I the middle. He went to go get his guitar and sat on the bed with me. I smiled deeply._

_He looked directly in my eyes and said, "I practiced this song every night waiting to play it to you." _

_I blushed and nodded in encouragement. _

_When he played I immediately knew the song. It was Angel in Disguise by Cinema Bizarre. He sang the lyrics with it also. His voice was extraordinary! It was truly a gift from God. I didn't notice but as soon as he finished the song, I started to cry silently._

_He put his guitar down and put his arm around my waist and said, "Bella are you alright?"_

_I managed to say, "Yeah, I'm fine. That was really amazing jasper. I admire that you played a song for me."_

_He smiled when he knew there was nothing wrong with me and said, "Of course I played for you. You are absolutely adorable!"_

_I blushed even deeper. I was going to be permanently pink on the cheeks._

_He chuckled in response at my reaction and said, "While I was playing, I thought I wanted to try something…"_

_He held my chin closer to his face. My heart tried to jump out of my chest. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine……._

I awoke from my dream and started to cry again; Harder then usual. I thought, _Stupid Bella! Why did you dream about jasper?! You know you will never have him. He doesn't even like you; after what he said to you in the living room._ I started to scream and trash things around.

The last thing I saw was jasper at the door of Alice's room shocked, and Alice herself holding me by the waist. Then, I blacked out.

**How did you like it? I thought this chapter was appropriate, but I don't know why xS please review and tell me if it was good, horrible, detailed, and what ever you need to tell me! Please Review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Jaxkiiey!**


	4. Is it just a dream?

**Sorry for the VERY late update, I couldn't find any ideas. So this one is going to be a bit ****suckish. Flames are welcome for this chapter.**

**I am very sorry. Please forgive me. I've been distracted lately.**

I thought I should've put the lyrics of Angel in Disguise in the previous chapter, but I couldn't find it at that moment. But now I found it so here it is!

Angel in Disguise – Cinema Bizarre

I was betrayed  
There is no fate  
An open sore  
I'm in too deep  
I can't believe  
Anymore  
Will you take what's left of me  
Reanimate my trust in fate

Angel in disguise - you save my soul  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside - just can't let go  
Cause it feels so right  
You make my heart go blind

The city sleeps  
In empty streets  
No gleam of hope - godforsaken  
There's no escape  
I'm so afraid  
Of being cold  
Just to cope with society

Reanimate my trust in fate

Angel in disguise - you save my soul  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside - just can't let go  
Cause it feels so right  
You make my heart go blind  
You save my soul  
You make my heart go blind

There is no fate  
We've been betrayed  
Can you calm (ease) my mind?  
I'm blind with rage  
Reanimate  
My trust in fate  
Search deep down inside  
And heal the pain

Angel in disguise - you save my soul  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside - just can't let go  
Cause it feels so right  
You make my heart go blind  
Angel in disguise - you save my soul  
But you make my heart go blind  
My devils rage inside - just can't let go  
Cause it feels so right  
You make my heart go blind you save my soul  
You make my heart go blind

If you listed to this song, it is amazing! The band is amazing! xD

**Recap: **I awoke from my dream and started to cry again; Harder then usual. I thought, _Stupid Bella! Why did you dream about jasper?! You know you will never have him. He doesn't even like you; after what he said to you in the living room._ I started to scream and trash things around.

The last thing I saw was jasper at the door of Alice's room shocked, and Alice herself holding me by the waist. Then, I blacked out.

**Bella's POV**

"Ugh….." I groaned.

I heard 5 different pairs of feet shifting the floor. They all approached to where I was laying. I tried to open my eyes. At first I saw fuzzy silhouettes crowed around me. When things started to clear up, I saw that it was Alice, Edward and his friends. When I spotted _him_, I started screaming. Everyone's eyes became wide in shock. Alice came quickly to my side and calmed me down. I calmed down just a bit but I was still trembling.

I managed to spit out, "Ali…..Al…….Alice, wh…..wha….what hap…..ha…….happened?"

I barley understood myself but Alice somehow did.

She looked sad and said, "Bella, I honestly don't know. I was downstairs yelling….."

She saw me wince and skipped the detail.

"I was downstairs," she continued, "and then I heard you scream and I heard things being thrown around. I ran up and saw you on the floor crying. I picked you up, and before I put you on the bed you were gone."

I felt myself start trembling again. The next thing I knew I was staining Alice's beige shirt with salt water. Edward and Emmett left but jasper was still at the door frame; his face full of remorse.

I knew he wanted to talk to me. It was plain on his face. Alice looked at jasper then turned back to me.

She whispered in my ear, "Bella, Jasper wants to talk to you."

I nodded faintly. And answered. "Yeah, okay, sure."

"I'll be out of ear-shot, I promise," she added.

She left the room and shut the door quietly.

I crawled to the middle of the bed and put my head between my knees. Jasper came to sit on the edge of the bed. I flinched as he did so.

"Bella," he began.

I looked at him and then looked away. He groaned and that caught my attention. His face was all sad. I looked at him for a long time. He stared straight back. We went into silence like this when he was finally sure I was paying attention he started again.

"Bella, I'm sorry I spoke to you like that," he awaited my response.

"Umm…..I…I…I……………I don't know what to say," I answered bleakly.

Jasper sighed with frustration, "I…..I was drawing. I didn't want to be disturbed."

"You didn't say that though! You just fucking yelled at me! And I didn't have the damnest reason why!" I retorted at him. I lost my control and starting crying.

Again, I looked up and I saw his face in horrific shock.

I didn't really care, I just continued to cry. Out of no where, with no alarm, I felt someone's arms around my waist. I looked up and I saw tears forming in jasper's eyes, waiting to escape. I reached up and wiped them away. –as I did he held me close to himself

he kept me in his arms and waited for me to stop crying. I couldn't object. His embrace was very comforting. He began to stroke my hair and immediately I started to calm down.

When I settled he said, "Bella, I am truly sorry. I didn't want to make you cry. i was really concentrated into my work that I didn't want to do interrupted.. I am sincerely sorry. Please accept this apology, if not, I cannot live with myself hurting a beautiful, adorable, sensitive girl like you," as he said this he looked deeply into my eyes dazzling me.

_How can't I not accept his apology? His voice was sad. His words sounded true. And he flattered __me._ I thought to myself.

I gave in since this boy was exactly like me. In every single way.

I looked into _his_ eyes and said with my whole heart, "Jasper, I will forget the way you spoke to me. I will forget the way I cried for you. But most importantly, I forgive you."

As I finished saying this, I saw his eyes sparkle.

He pulled my face back and said, "You know, this isn't the first time I saw you."

He stopped when he saw the confusion in my eyes. He chuckled.

He continued, "I'm over at Edward's house all the time. I always see you. I was always your far-away admirer. I made sure you never saw me, so you would never know an older guy is admiring you. You are a wonderful person. When you smile, you smile like there is no tomorrow. It's beautiful."

When he finished, I was blushing like hell! He flattered me SO much! He saw me blushing and smiled so beautifully.

The next thing I knew, I was holding him closer to me. Instead of pushing away like I thought he would, he embraced me deeper.

He lifted my chin up and kissed me………….

**Sorry about the cliffiie! I needed an indea for the next chapter! Flames welcom, praises better. Tell me if I should continue.**


	5. Makeup or Makeout?

**Here's chapter 5! Please read and Review. It's a bit short though...sorry 'bout that.**

**Recap: **He pulled my face back and said, "You know, this isn't the first time I saw you."

He stopped when he saw the confusion in my eyes. He chuckled.

He continued, "I'm over at Edward's house all the time. I always see you. I was always your far-away admirer. I made sure you never saw me, so you would never know an older guy is admiring you. You are a wonderful person. When you smile, you smile like there is no tomorrow. It's beautiful."

When he finished, I was blushing like hell! He flattered me SO much! He saw me blushing and smiled so beautifully.

The next thing I knew, I was holding him closer to me. Instead of pushing away like I thought he would, he embraced me deeper.

He lifted my chin up and kissed me………….

**Bella's POV**

The kiss was amazingly pleasant. His lips moved in harmony with mine. It wasn't too wet. Since he was older, he knew how to get what he wanted and what he wanted. He kissed me gently. His tongued begged for entrance; his tongue wanting my lips to part to let him in. So I did; and I didn't regret it. I deepened the kiss. I wrapped my neck around his neck and his arms glided down my back and wrapped them around my waist. I played with his hair, and I felt him moan with pleasure at the back of his throat. Our lips parted and he whispered in my ear seductively, "You feel so good."

I laughed and responded, "You do too."

He went back to my lips and decided to take it even deeper. He made his hands roam around my body. It felt SO good. I felt his hands cup my butt and I moaned slightly. We were still kissing. It was the greatest kiss I ever experienced. I felt his hands leave its spot; he went up sweater and I felt one of them cup my boob…. (Yes, I liked the way he touched my boob..hehe) His hand felt so warm. Kissing as we were, as comfortable as we were, the door opened.We didn't hear it was first, but when that person made a gasp, we both looked up. It was Alice.

"Omfg! Jasper! Why are you touching her?! Get your hands out of her sweater!"

Jasper did as he was told, but his eyes were sparkling from the 'thing' we just shared. On the other hand, I was freaked out! I didn't know what to do or say. I did some quick thinking, and got up and said my thought out loud: "I need to go to the bathroom."

Jasper and Alice looked confused. I was glad that they were. I almost got lost finding my way to their bathroom for their house so gigantic. When I finally found the bathroom, I pulled down the toilet seat cover and was thinking back on what I just did with Jasper in the room.

**So how was think chapter? I think it was a bit graphic…hehehehe. It was short. No need to tell me. I know. But, did you like it? Click the button at the bottom of the screen and review! I KNOW you want to!!**

**Lol.**

**--Jaxkiiey.**


End file.
